Kirby and Sonic Boom: Race for Something
Kirby and Sonic Boom: race for the something is an upcoming game for the new system fire player Set to be Released on December 16, 2014 Plot Chapter 1: Contending For Something One Day, King Dedede is bored so heannounces a contest for the something (Yes, it's called that). So He puts it on tv because, well, ya know 1 Hour Later, Dedede is STILL BORED so he decides to find it. He Teams up with Kirby, Bandana Dee, and Meta Knight to find it. After they clear level 1,they see a big hole in the ground, Kirby memorizes it as the great cave (It's a giant hole in the middle of nowhere, so it was oblivious) and they decide to go in. At the same time, team sonic just defeated eggman with robo woods the same time as Level 1 is completed. They then wonder why they are here. After getting to the bottom/Finding out why they were there, Wham Bam Rock attacks out of nowhere BOSS: WHAM BAM ROCK Boss Health: 500 Attacks: Same ones as w:c:Kirby:Kirby Super Star Rock Storm: A bunch of rocks rain down causing damage Hints: Any character Holding a Hammer seems to be Very effective, The most powerful attacks would be Hammer Spin, and Hammer Flip Chapter 2: Return to the Great Cave Kirby & Metaknight find a Map, while King DDD & Bandana Dee are confused on where they are. Metaknight suggests that they should Follow the map. Venturing throughout the Subterrain tree, Kirby, Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, and King Dedede spot a Blue Hedgehog, A Yellow Fox. a Pink Hedgehog, and a Red Echidna. Confused at what they saw, they deccide to move on, thinking they'll soon get a closer look at them Later, Meta Knight Spots Some robotic creatures, and have the feeling that they are following them Chapter 3: Fast Race Chapter 4: YTP Or Nothin Chapter 5: Teaming Up?!? Chapter 6: Fighting Robot Snake Things Chapter 7: Meta Fight Chapter 8: 2 Dreams, 1 World Characters Playable Characters Go in 5 Categories: Speed, Flight, Power, Acro, and Magic NPCs Some Random Characters Including escargoon and others Levels Chapters Bosses Whispy Woods (Green Greens*) Robo Woods (Subterrain Tree*) Wham Bam Rock (Chapter 1) Fatty Whale (Subterrain Tree) Computer Virus (Slime , Magician , Dragon) (Crystal Cavern) Team Sonic /Team Kirby (Chapter 2) Camoeleon (Abandoned Tower) Eggman (Chapter 3) Drawcia (Paintyish World) Team Sonic/ Team Kirby (Rematch) (Chaotic Cavern) CDI Ganon (Chapter 4) Kracko (Minecart Madness) Wham Bam Jewel (Gusty Garden) Twin Woods (Chapter 5) Marx (Galactic Cave) That green seviper or something no one gives a sh*t about (Chapter 6) Galactica Knight (Chapter 7) Queen Sectionia (Final Castle) Sectionia Flower (Chapter 8) Sectionia Soul (Final Boss) Bonus Bosses BONUS PACK Thwomp Beast (Stone Fortess) Copy Magolor (Doomer Dimension) Egg Dragoon (Crimson Carnival) Kirby's Adventure Pack Magman Resurrected (Endless Explosions) Heavy Crab (Sacred Sea) Dark Metaknight, Shadow Dedede, Metal Titan (Raddish Ruin) Nightmare (Rainbow Resort) Sonic Adventure Package Tri-Wreckingball Robo (Green Hill) Sonic 3 Final Boss (Icecap Mountain) Metal Sonic (Modern & Boom) (Stardust Speedway) Rayquaza/Mega Rayquaza (Sky Road (*) means that only one team can fight this boss DLC The DLC Packs are as it follows Music Boss Fights Whispy Woods: Kirby's Return to Dreamland Boss Theme Robo Woods: Kirby & The Rainbow Curse Boss 5 Music Whambam Rock: Sonic 1 Boss Theme Remix Fatty Whale: Kirby Superstar Boss Theme Computer Virus: Kirby Superstar Computer Virus Boss Theme Team Sonic/Team Kirby (1): SSBB King Dedede's Theme Camoeleon: Pokèmon Black 2/White 2 Wild Battle Theme Eggman: Sonic Generations Death Egg Robot Boss Music Drawcia: Kirby Canvas Curse Final Boss Phase 1 Remix Team Sonic/ Team Kirby: Pokèmon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire Final Battle with Wally Music CDI Ganon: Yoshi's Island Boss Remix Kracko: Kirby Triple Deluxe Boss Theme Whambam Jewel: Castle Lololo Remix That green Seviper or something no one gives a Sh*t about: Sonic 2 Boss Theme Galactia Knight: Galactia Knight Fight- Kirby's Return To Dreamland Final Bosses: They reuse their themes from KTD Sequel A Sequel Was Confirmed in 2014 After A Sucess Of This Game The Tentative Title is "Kirby And Sonic Boom 2" it's Full Title was to Be Revealed At FireCon (Exactly At 9/8/14) but in Fire News, The Title Was Revealed to be "Kirby and Sonic Boom: Battle For something Trivia *This Game holds many references to YTP *Secret Sea from Kirby Squeak Squad from Kirby Squeak Squad has been renamed Sacred Sea for The Kirby's Adventure DLC *Chapter 7: Meta Flight seems to be based of KI:U